Continue to research and prepare citations and abstracts on the world's population and demographic literature for publication in the quarterly bibliographic journal, "Population Index", and to provide these citations and abstracts in machine readable form as input to POPLINE at the National Library of Medicine. To complete the process of conversion tofully automated journal production requires a program to produce a tape of the citations and abstracts suitable for photocomposition, modifications to the conversion program providing "Index" citations in ELHILL format for POPLINE, and modifications to the ISIS system at the Princeton University Computer Center.